Lost But Not Forgotten (Laughing Jack x Timothy(Masky))
by TheLoyalProxy
Summary: Tim had just returned from a long mission, only having to find that trouble awaits him. The demon Zalgo will stop at nothing to get him. Will Laughing Jack make it in time to save Tim before it's too late? Or will Timothy choose to stay with the demon? (One-Shot) Possible yaoi later on. (A Jasky fanfic)


~Lost But Not Forgotten~

A/N: I hope you enjoy my very first story! This will be a Laughing Jack x Timothy Wright(Masky) fanfic. A few assisted in helping me write this so I give partial credit to them all. Laughing Jack belongs to Snuffbomb... Even though I wish he was mine~ Hehe, well, Timothy belongs to THACTV. This is only a one-shot. It really depends on the reviews if whether or not I will continue. There might be some yaoi involved later on~

* * *

Timothy watched his latest victim bleed out within his grasp. The victim let out strained breaths, cursing pathetically at Tim as her life was now slowly draining out of her as the seconds passed. Once he felt the teenager go limp he released her, scoffing to himself as he kicked at the bloody corpse. "How pathetic… I expected more of a challenge~" He knelt down to retrieve his fallen knife that laid next to the girl. After sliding the knife into his pocket he ruffled his hair a bit while thinking out loud to himself. "I can finally go back home… Jack hasn't seen me in a while so I'm pretty sure he'll be happy when I get there."

He started walking towards wherever his cabin would be. Despite how large Rosswood Park was he knew all the secret trails and such. In a matter of seconds he would arrive. While on his way he suddenly felt strange. It was as if someone or something was following him. He knew it couldn't be his master or he would've fainted by now. By the time he made it to his place the feeling had disappeared so he just dismissed it as he stepped through the doors, instantly greeted by his one and only.

"Kiddo!~ You're finally back, I've missed you so much!~" His lover practically tackled him to the ground, planting kisses all over his mask. Tim could do nothing but laugh as Jack hugged him tightly.

"Y-Yeah, I've missed you too!" He lifted his mask to give Jack a small kiss, softly cuddling cheek. Jack responded with a soft purr and genuine smile. Oh how he loved when Jack smiled. Just that brought him happiness.

"Don't ever leave me for that long again! You don't realize how horrible those five days without you were!"

He raised his hands apologetically and also in defense. "Sorry! I didn't think it'd take that long! But hey, I'm here now." He moved some strands of hair away as he kissed Jack's forehead.

It was quite funny how they had both met actually. His master, the Slender Man, had randomly ordered him to go search for an 'entity' in an "abandoned" carnival. Tim barely got the chance to even take one step in before he was face to face with the one and only Laughing Jack. After an exchangement of words, Tim's life was miraculously spared and Jack had agreed to come and meet Slender. Day after day they both started to talk more and go out on killing sprees together. They were surprised at how much they had in common. Both were abandoned and mistreated. Jack slowly developed feelings for Tim and vice versa. It was only a matter of time before Jack had made the first move and suddenly kissed Tim when he was off guard. A few "other" things happened after that event but no time to go into detail just yet. But ever since then they had been living together as well.

* * *

He laid comfortably in Jack's arms, looking up at his clown to see him sleeping. _Wait…what? Jack never slept... There's no way._ With his free hand he poked the clown's cheek, getting no response. "I thought he couldn't sleep.." For his part, he found it adorable but he was still surprised. He rested his head back down on Jack's chest. He really didn't want to let sleep get the better of him for reasons that are only known to Slender for the time being. "Maybe I won't have a nightmare.. As long as Jack's here I don't think anything will happen…"

 _Oh how wrong was he. Right outside his bedroom window was a pair of red glowing eyes staring at the two._

"So my dear Timothy has a lover?~ Oh how sweet but not for long~" The figure waited till Timothy had fallen asleep before crawling in. He stepped closer and closer, carefully unwrapping the long arms protecting Tim and sliding an arm under, covering the boy's mouth with his claws. "We are going to have so much fun~"

~An hour later~

A devilish grin sat upon the demon's lips as he observed Timothy's features. He had brought his favorite servant to Hell. He also had stripped Tim from his clothing, of course, leaving his shorts on. He would have left him naked for the hell of it but that would have to wait. Zalgo licked his lips in anticipation as he placed his victim in an electric chair. He adjusted the straps on Tim's wrists and ankles, attaching him securely to the chair. "Now we wait for him to wake up~.."

As if on cue, Tim jolted awake, gasping faintly as he could see nothing within the darkness. He was about to get up but instantly felt himself being pulled back. When he finally analyzed his current situation he realized someone/something had captured him. _But how..?! Did they hurt Jack?!_ All his thoughts were thrown aside as a demonic hand was lifted violently to his face, smashing against the underside of his jaw. It most likely broke but the force almost sent him flying against the wall if it wasn't for the chair bolted to the ground. He was then face to face with the deadly foe with blurred vision before Zalgo gets ready to deliver another blow. "You little bitch!"

~Back at the cabin~

Jack tossed and turned in his sleep, being in one of his nightmares as well. Of course, it was about his old rainbow self and Isaac. This might've been the reason as to why he never slept. He finally shot up into a sitting position, his first instinct being to scan the room to make sure all that really was a nightmare. "Holy circus.." He pushed the covers of the bed aside, causing him to notice something. "Wait... Tim?" _Where did he go..?_ It didn't take him that long to realize that there were signs of struggle throughout the room. A couple crushed papers laid on the floor accompanied with a broken lamp that had fallen from the cabinet. _How could he not have heard anything?!_ His dark gaze slowly shifted to the window as rage began to build up inside him.

Zalgo vented his rage on Tim by swiping and tearing his cheeks with his jagged claws. He grabbed the proxy's head and slammed it against his knee. Words could not explain how much he enjoyed seeing Timothy in this position. There was only one thing that angered him the most; Tim refused to cry out in pain. Tim would just respond with a stifled grunt or flinch. The demon knew how sensitive Tim could be when it came to his past. Zalgo figured he'd start there. He said unforgivable things followed by powerful blows to the stomach. He never realized torturing someone could be this much fun. His happiness grew when he saw a single tear finally roll down Tim's cheek at another comment. "So that's all it took to break you?~ Oh come on, my sweet, we both know that if Laughing Jack truly cared for you he'd be here to save you. Let me be your one and only~"

"...Shut u-up.. Y-You know nothing... You will n-never be able to replace Jack!..." He could hardly speak while attempting to compose himself. He desperately wanted to cry... No, scream out for help even if no one would save him. His Master had taught him better therefore he could easily last through brutal beatings for long periods of time. Despite all that he was currently going through, he worried about Jack. He was scared that something had happened to him. He wasn't trying to be needy but he figured Jack would have bursted into the room with his usual smile a long time ago. As he received a hard smack he looked down at the floor, counting the drops of his blood that fell every second. He couldn't rely on Jack. He needed to find a way to get through this situation on his own. When Zalgo stopped his punches to lick his knuckles Tim eyed the room for anything that could assist him in escaping. His eyes laid on a crosscut saw that was within reach to him but unless the demon in front of him was distracted, then there was no way he could get it.

"I know nothing? Did you really just tell /me/ that? Timothy, darling, Laughing Jack could care less about you. Like I said before, if he really cared then he would have saved you. As far as I am concerned that idiot is still sleeping while you are here suffering. Forget about him... Let me into your life. You could have anything you want. You could have freedom here. You would never again have to deal with worthless beings who easily lie. You would never have to face heartbreaks nor depression with me. I'll never give up until you become mine. Come on, I can make you feel happy~"


End file.
